


My Name Is Silence

by vanijane



Series: Coffee & Tea [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/vanijane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1: Introductions<br/><br/>
"Hey, my name's Alfred, what's yours?"<br/><br/>
"Silence. Silence during class."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net (2012)

To say that Alfred F. Jones was hyped was an understatement. When his father informed the family that he was being reassigned, his bags were packed almost immediately. No, it wasn't that he hated where he was or that he didn't have any friends. Unlike most teens his age, he had no problems moving to anywhere new, he wasn't afraid of change and he always welcomed it with the biggest and blinding of smiles. He liked the surprises that came with change and tended to have a positive outlook.

Backpack slung over one shoulder, he stared at the door of his new science classroom. He grinned and grabbed for the door knob, turned it and entered. As he did, everyone's eyes were on him and he was tempted to scream " _the Hero has arrived!_ " but the frown on his teacher's face made him fight against the temptation.

"Just because you're new doesn't mean you can be late for class," the teacher grumbled at Alfred and gestured towards the empty seat at the back, "take your seat."

"Um. Okay," Alfred muttered and closed the door behind him before walking towards the empty seat.

Three students shared a semi-long desk and he was seated by the window beside a male student who had the funkiest strips of hair on his forehead. Alfred tried so hard not to stare but it was a bit hard not to notice those brows so he quickly looked to the other occupant, a girl who had her head bent down as she doodled on her notebook.

He took his seat and pulled out a notebook and pen from his bag, laying it down on the desk, his backpack discarded on the floor. He listened to the teacher preach about science for a good ten minutes before being consumed with boredom. He loved science but their teacher was taking away all the fun in the subject. His chin was rested on his palm and with his free hand, he drummed his fingers on the table. He looked out the window and found nothing interesting outside so he then turned towards his seatmate-Eyebrows.

"Hey," Alfred whispered to his seatmate and potential best friend, "my name's Alfred, what's yours?"

"Silence," 'Eyebrows' replied, not even bothering to spare Alfred a look, "Silence during class."

Alfred chewed on that for a moment, how cool was that? It was like having a secret identity like a hero! Why didn't he think of that before? 'Silence' was so totally going to be his best buddy ever.

"Cool, bro." Alfred grinned at 'Silence' then whispered even lower, "So, what's your name when class is over?"


End file.
